Harry Potter A New Experience Year 6
by Mrs. Ernie Macmillan
Summary: This is a friend of mines year 6. There is a new girl in town named Shirley she has more then one secret to hide. Please no flames just helpful tips


Harry Potter A New Experience Year 6

By: Kim Spencer

The Transfer

            A lonely house on a quiet street, in London people are just getting up. A moving van and a red SUV pulls up in front of the house, a woman exits the SUV and a girl gets out of the van. This girl seems different then them. The girl has long black hair and grayish blue eyes. She's about 17 and wears all black and leather. It could be because of where she's from or something about her reminds them of that strange Potter boy.

            "Mom look at this place," said the girl. "How could you afford this?" 

            "Well when your dad died he left a little something and I mean a little, but you know how I am, always finding a steal," the mother said.

            While the mother was unloading the van she saw a couple coming over from across the street with their son and another weird looking boy. As they approached the mother called for her daughter.

"Why hello welcome to the neighborhood. My name is Petunia Dursley. This is my husband Vernon and our son Dudley." said Petunia Harry standing at her side ignored as usual.

When the girl saw the unmentioned boy her eyes went a wide and moved directly to his scar. "Mom! Mom, it's him. It's THE HARRY POTTER!" cried the girl. Harry looked surprised that she knew who he was as Petunia looked around the neighborhood to see if anyone had seen this outburst.

"Hush my child. Hello my name is Jenny Johnson and this is my daughter Shirley B.," declared Mrs. Johnson

"Well that's such a pretty name," said Mrs. Dursley. "Hello there Shirley."

"Yeah, Hello. So are you really Harry Potter," asked Shirley. Harry made a face that told Shirley that it was really him. He gave her a face of surprise but scared of what Petunia would do to him if he gave away his abnormality. She couldn't believe it; she was living right across the street from the most famous boy in the wizarding world! 

Harry knew how this girl was different from the other neighbors. She was one of his kind, a witch. Harry also thought she was rather cute. "So where are you going to school?" asked Harry knowing she would say 'Hogwarts'        

Shirley looked around making sure no one could hear them. For she knew that if her mother heard her talking about magic in front of Muggles she would get into trouble. She then gestured him to move closer. "I'm going to Hogwarts. I am also in the house of Gryffindor," Whispered Shirley.

"That's great I'm going to Hogwarts too and I'm in Gryffindor," Harry said excitedly. Harry could barely believe he would have another Hogwarts student on his street! "You know I could go with you guys to get your school stuff, that way I can show you around."

When Mrs. Johnson heard that she immediately hushed Shirley up. Harry already knew he was in trouble for speaking with the neighbors in the first place but he didn't care.

"Hush dear, well we've got a lot to do and yes Harry dear that would be great. What with a month and all till I send her off," Mrs. Johnson proclaimed quickly. As Harry walked back to his house he couldn't help but smile, for he had made a new friend. That night he decided to write Ron.

Ron, 

Hey guess what? This new witch moved in across the street. Her name is Shirley B. and I think I am starting to like her. She's going to be in our house at school. So if it's okay I'm fine here for the rest of the summer. Their taking me with them to buy her supplies and books. Talk to you later.

Harry

He rolled the parchment up and gave it to Hedwig and watch as she flew away. He then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

"Harry wake up. HARRY." Harry jumped out of bed at the sound of uncle Vernon's voice. He had slept in; he was having the sweetest dream. He had dreamt that he was walking down the halls holding Shirley's hand, Making Draco really jealous. he was having the sweetest dream filled with just Shirley and him. He got dressed went down stairs, where breakfast smelt good.  When he got to the kitchen there was a plate of pancakes and sausage waiting for him.

"What's this?" asked Harry

"You're a growing boy and you want to look your best," Aunt Petunia said smiling. Harry had a funny feeling Aunt Petunia knew he liked Shirley. Ever since he had come back home for the summer the Dursleys were acting really kind to him which was very strange. He had wondered if Moody or Remus had shown up before he arrived at the station to give them a little talking too. He looked up at Dudley for an answer to a question he dare not utter. Dudley was shooting him a deadly look that killed Harry's sprits quickly.

After breakfast Harry went upstairs to his room to do homework. As he closed the door Hedwig flew in with a letter.

Harry,

Hey that's great. My mum said you should invite her to come to the Burrow with you. We can meet in Diagon Alley and bring her back with us. Hermione is staying with us right now. We shall be in Diagon Alley on Saturday around noon in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes or Flourish and Blots trying to pull Hermione out of there. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is quite bloody brilliant! You must see it. Hope to see you soon.

Ron

Harry wouldn't normally consider asking Shirley to stay with complete strangers, but he did want her to meet Ron and Hermione. Nah he rather not ask her to stay with the Weasleys even if they were nice. Her mom would not go for it anyways since she does not know them. While he was walking out the door Dudley spoiled the moment. 

"Hey Harry where are you going?" Dudley yelled.

"Yes where the bloody hell do you plan on going," asked Uncle Vernon as he came out of the kitchen syrup still dripping from his mouth.

"I am just going across the street to talk to Shirley, if that's okay with you?" Harry falteringly asked.

"Fine, be home by two," Vernon roared.

Harry slammed the door on his way out. As he was walking across the street he was thinking of how to ask Shirley to come with him to Diagon Alley without sounded like he had a crush. Next thing Harry knew he was ringing the doorbell. 

"Why hello Harry dear, can I help you," Mrs. Johnson asked sweetly.

"Can I speak with Shirley, please?" Harry asked.

"Sure come on in, she's up in her room. I will just run up and get her. Just make yourself at home." Insisted Mrs. Johnson.

Mrs. Johnson went upstairs as Harry walked towards the living room noticing the strange objects they had in there house. It looked all muggle but there was something just a bit off in them. For instance, while Harry was looking at an impressive piece of art, he swore he had seen move just a second ago along with some music he assumed was coming from Shirley's room. 

Shirley walked in. "Whatcha want? My mom said you wanted to talk about something important right?" Shirley said assumingly.

"Well my friends are picking up there supplies at Diagon Alley on Saturday and I was thinking we could go then. I am going to stay with them until school starts." Harry said "They said you could stay with them too if you wanted too." He added seeing the sad expression on her face.

"Well…" 

"Why Harry, that's absolutely wonderful. Shirley can meet other children before school begins." Mrs. Johnson, not waiting a moment to allow Shirley to add her opinion, added "I am sure Shirley would love to go."

"Sure mom that would be great." Shirley said sarcastically.

"Well then see you Saturday Shirley," Harry said with great pleasure. He rushed out the door. The two women seemed to be having a glaring contest behind him. Harry had noticed the tension between Shirley and her mother but did not know what to make of it. So he made a fast retreat.

It seemed like the days had stretched into individual weeks so that Saturday took forever to arrive. Finally the morning came where Harry was awoken from his peaceful sleep by Shirley ringing on the bell. He rushed to the door to greet her and was stopped in his tracks with his mouth hanging stupidly when he saw her. She looked dressed to kill in her short black leather skirt and top that tied at the sides with bare shoulders. To top off the outfit there were fishnet stockings and black combat boots on her feet. Fairly odd for around here, but seemed to complement her and be the most beautiful girl Harry and seen.

"Ready to go Harry." Mrs. Johnson asked " We have lots to do today." 

"Yes! Uncle Vernon the Weasleys and I will be back later to collect my stuff for school." Harry yelled

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Vernon replied.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, Shirley was amazed at the shops and crowds. They never had this in America. She seemed to be fascinated by Quality Quidditch Supplies. It took 3 good attempts to get her away from there. Harry guided them from shop to shop while he bought his own supplies. They finished early and went to grab a small bite to eat.

When they got near Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Ron spotted them and started yelling.

"Dear lord Ron you don't have to yell he can see us quite well." Hermione sniped. "Hello Harry."

"Hi, 'Mione! Shirley these are the Weasley's. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and their parents." Harry listed. "Everybody this is Shirley."

 "Nice to meet you Shirley hope you enjoy England and Hogwarts, deary" Mrs. Weasley said greeting the girl.

"I am sure I will Mrs. Weasley." Shirley said

"Oh yeah this is my friend Hermione Granger." Harry said seeing he had missed Hermione.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley my name is Jenny Johnson, Shirley's mum." Mrs. Johnson informed them.

"Oh nice to met you too." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Shirley will be staying with us Mrs. Weasley" Harry said remembering he had yet to inform them.

"Well that shall be wonderful! but we should be going if I intend to get a dinner on the table tonight!" Mrs. Weasley said jokingly, "and thank you Mrs. Johnson for letting Shirley stay with us."

"It is not a problem you can come by and get Shirley's things later too. I am sure Harry knows the way." Mrs. Johnson said.

Mrs. Johnson said goodbye to Shirley and left. Then the group went into the twins shop and left by floo, each shooting out the Burrow before disappearing in the green flames of the hearth. 


End file.
